nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Fazilität der Verzweiflung
Fazilität der Verzweiflung '(''German: Facility of Desperation) 'is the second map in the [[Aether Rebooted|''Aether Rebooted]]'' storyline. It is the first map in the story to star the "Tertius" crew, reimaginings of the original Zombie characters (Richtofen, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo). It takes place within the Schwarze Sonne Fazilitat (''German: Black Sun Facility), ''a Group 935 facility within Frankfurt, Germany. Intro Cutscene ''Thomas "Tank" Dempsey can be seen in a transport vehicle, loading 2 M1911 pistols. He is surrounded by other American troops, but the camera focuses on him. 'DEMPSEY (narrating): '''They said this task was gonna be easy. That we'd be in and out clean. ''The transport vehicle stops, and the door opens as gunfire spews towards the vehicle. Dempsey, along with other U.S. troops begin charging at the attackers - who turn out to be Soviets. 'DEMPSEY: '''Those damn Soviets were waiting for us the entire time. Heh. My fault for thinkin' this shit would be easy. ''Dempsey can be seen taking cover behind the transport vehicle, but a Makarov can be seen pointed directly to his head. 'NIKOLAI: '''You want to stay alive? ''The camera pans to Sgt. Nikolai Belinski, who is holding the Makarov up to Dempsey's head, ready to kill the American. 'NIKOLAI: '''You drop guns, and do as I say. ''Dempsey begrudgingly drops his weapons, as puts his arms up. Nikolai leads him to the other Soviets. '' '''NIKOLAI: '''We have questions for you, American. Many questions. ''The camera cuts to the inside of a sniper scope, aiming at a Soviet troops head. The gun fires as the camera cuts to the troop being shot and killed. The camera zooms back in to the sniper, who is revealed to be Takeo Masaki. Nikolai, surprised, lowers the gun and stares at Takeo. Taking this into account, Dempsey uppercuts Nikolai, taking his Makarov and pointing it directly to his face. 'DEMPSEY: '''Actually, I got some questions for YOU, Ruskie. '''NIKOLAI: '''Go ahead. Kill me, American. I have nothing to lose. ''Screaming can be heard in a building nearby as Takeo jumps from the ledge he is on to regroup with Dempsey. Takeo looks at Dempsey, nodding. Dempsey responds with a grin, glad to see his old friend. Dempsey looks back at Nikolai, leading him towards the building as Takeo follows closely behind. The screaming has stopped, but a crunching sound can be heard as the 3 approach the building. A man can be seen eating a corpse quickly. 'DEMPSEY: '''The fuck? HEY! The hell you think you're doin'? ''The man turns around, and is revealed to be a zombie. The zombie, with yellow glowing eyes, shouts at Dempsey, and begins charging at him. Dempsey points the gun away from Nikolai, aiming and firing at the zombie's head, killing it. The zombies eyes stop glowing as the zombie collapses to the floor, dead. Takeo and Dempsey walk towards the zombie to investigate its corpse. '' '''TAKEO: '''That creature... it feasts on despair. '''DEMPSEY: '''You're telling me, Tak. The hell is this thing, anyway? ''Nikolai, taking advantage of the situation, begins to flee. Dempsey turns around and notices. 'DEMPSEY: '''Oh shit. COME BACK HERE YOU COMMIE BASTARD! ''Nikolai stops dead in his tracks, staring at what is in front of him. 'DEMPSEY: '''That's right. Just take it easy. Now. Put your hands in the air where we can s- ''Dempsey notices a horde of zombies standing in front of Nikolai, ready to attack. 'DEMPSEY: '''See 'em... '''TAKEO: '''Run. The zombies begin charging at the three as ''Dempsey, Takeo, and Nikolai begin to run back to the facility, with Takeo shooting a few zombies. Dempsey follows with the Makarov shortly after. Nikolai finds a Trench Gun nearby, and picks it up. A zombie tackles Dempsey, as Dempsey struggles to fight the zombie. The zombie is killed by a shotgun blast. Nikolai walks towards Dempsey, helping him up. 'NIKOLAI: '''I do not like you, American, but, for now... ''Nikolai looks back at the incoming zombies, who scream louder and louder. 'NIKOLAI: '''We have bigger threat to take care of. ''All three stand together, ready to fight the zombies until a machine behind them begins lighting up and shaking violently. They turn towards the machine, and watch as its doors open. A man walks out of the teleporter with a smile on his face. He walks towards the three. '''DEMPSEY: '''And who are you, exactly? '''RICHTOFEN: '''Mein name is Doctor Edward Richtofen. I am here to secure a better tomorrow... and you three are going to help me. ''Richtofen pulls out a revolver from his side, aiming towards the Zombies. The other 3 stand next to him, ready to fight as Nikolai pumps his Trench Gun. '' ''Cut to black as the map starts. '' Category:Aether Rebooted